Troublemaker
by Skye.RavenStarr
Summary: John has gone and gotten himself in trouble again... but at least he means well.  One-Shot.  Jameron.  Fluffy, but that's how I like it. :


**Autnor's Note: Hi all! I can't beleive it's been so long since TSCC has been cancelled! :(**

**I've been watchign reruns on Sci-Fi (I hate calling it SyFy) and wanted to write some fanfic. It's kinda Jamerony, so don't hate me for dreaming! XD **

**THis is a pretty Alt-universe story, but nothign huge happens in the end, so maybe it could have taken place around the end of season 1. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Cameron watched out the front window at the street as a police car containing John Connor pulled into the driveway. "The police are here," she said to Sarah Connor.<p>

Sarah instantly dropped her bowl of pancake batter, spattering it all over the stove, and ran over to the wall. There, she kicked a hole in the wall where she'd hidden a shotgun. "They've come for me! Cameron! Get upstairs! I'll handle this!"

"But Sarah..." Cameron whined.

"Now! Tin miss!" Sarah yelled.

There was a knock at the door. Sarah was on edge from the sirens and blue and red lights flashing in the wondows. She cautiously approached the fron door as it knocked again. She heard the police yell out form the other side of the door, "open up! LAPD! We have your son in custidy!"

"Oh crap." She muttered to herself. What did he do this time? She hid the shotgun behind her back and cracked the door open. When she looked outside she saw her son standing on the steps looking miserable. His hands were tied behind his back, and two cops were hodling his arms. "What did he do this time, officer?" she asked the cops.

"He was picked up by mall security at the Galleria for shoplifting," the officer responded.

Sarah sighed. "I'm so sorry about this, officer. He'll never do this again." She glared at her son, "...if he knows what's good for him."

The cops shoved John into the house, landing him flat on his face. "He's banned from the Galleria for one year. If we catch him on the premesiss, he'll be going to joovey."

Sarah took a deep breath and sighed again. "Thank you officer, for not taking him to jail this time." She was shaking her head vigorously.

"Have a good night, mam." As the cops were leaving, Sarah overheard one of them say, "damn kid interrupted our coffee break. Is Dunkin' Donuts still open?"

"Lousy donut eating cops." Sarah grumbled, then turned to john, whom was groaning on the floor. "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Leave me alone, mom. I feel bad enough as it is." He replied, from the floor.

Sarah was furious. "Shoplifting?" she screamed. "What the HELL were you thingking?"

John resented Sarah for being mad at him. She did all kinds of illegal stuff, and she was mad at him for shoplifting? "I suppose I should stick to the basics, like stealing a million dollars worth of diamonds, or blowing up computer factories, huh?"

Sarah jumped back, surprised by her son's attitude. Though, she couldn't argue. He had a point. "John... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

John stood up and rubbed his hands where the handcuffs had been before the cops removed them before they left. "How do you now mean to yell? It's not like you accidentally scream at me." He frowned.

"I mean," she continued, "I'm sorry for being mad. I know we have to break the law sometimes, but you have to know when it's needed. Breaking the law puts us on the radar, so we only do it when we really need to."

Little did she know that he really did need to break the law this time. "You don't know anything!" he yelled, then stormed off upstairs.

* * *

><p>John sat on his bed moping. He listened to his music on his iPod and closed his eyes. After a while, he re-opened his eyes and saw that Cameron was standing and staring at him. "Aaghhh!" he yelped. "You scared me! Don't do that!"<p>

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I was just waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to disturb you."

John sat up and rubbed his eyes. "was I asleep?" He couldn't remember. Mybe he _did _dose off for a while.

"Yes. I detected rapid eye movement." Cameron said.

John shook his head to wake up a bit more. "So, what was so important that you had to watch me sleep and wait for me to wake up to talk to me about?"

"It was foolish of you to shoplift today."

John rolled his eyes. "Not you too. I hear this crap form my mom. I don't need you telling me what to do to."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "But it was not smart. My John would not have done that."

"Your John?" John said, with spite.

"Future John." She corrected. "Anyway, what you did was foolish, because whatever you were trying to steal, I could have broken into the mall after hours and stole by punching through the brick wall to get inside without setting off the alarms."

"That wouldn't have worked in this case." John said.

Cameron tilted her head to the side. "Why not? Is the wall reenfocred?"

"No." John said, shaking his head. "It's just... never mind."

Cameron sat next to John on the bed. She looked him in the eyes and said, "You can tell me, John. Why would I have not been able to steal it for you?"

"Well," John said, hesitatingly, "because it was to be a gift for you."

"A gift?" she asked.

"Yeah. For your built-day, coming up next Wednesday." John said.

Cameron's corner of her mouth twitched. She was making a very faint smile. "Nobody has ever given me a gift before. In fact, I don't know if any human has ever given a Terminator a gift before, ever."

John grinned. "There's a first time for everything." Then his grin washed away and turned into a frown. "Well, that was the plan anyway. Until Mr. rent-a-cop at the mall caught me and took it away."

"What was it?" she asked.

"It was a nice silver pendant shaped like a heart." John said. He laughed a little, sardonically. "I know... It's stupid. It was supposed to be like I was giving you a heart... Like the Wizard of Oz... Tin Man, or in this case, Tin Miss, gets her heart."

Cameron's smiled turned from faint, to a full, bright smile. "It doesn't matter that your plan didn't work, John. It's the thought that counts."

John wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thanks, Cameron. But I still might get you something before next Wednesday."

She looked him in the eyes as her's started to tear up, and said, "You don't need to get me a heart. I already have one." She placed the palm of her hand on John's left breast. "Yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>


End file.
